readingchallengesfandomcom-20200213-history
National Book Award Winners
Arts and Letters (Nonfiction) 1964 - John Keats: The Making of a Poet by Aileen Ward 1965 - Oysters of Locmariaquer by Eleanor Clark 1966 - Paris Journal, 1944-1965 by Janet Flanner 1967 - Mr. Clemens and Mark Twain: A Biography by Justin Kaplan 1968 - Selected Essays by William Troy 1969 - The Armies of the Night: History as a Novel, the Novel as History by Norman Mailer 1970 - An Unfinished Woman: A Memoir by Lillian Hellman 1971 - Cocteau: A Biography by Francis Steegmuller 1972 - The Classical Style: Haydn, Mozart, Beethoven by Charles Rosen 1973 - Diderot by Arthur M. Wilson 1974 - Deeper into the Movies by Pauline Kael 1975 - Marcel Proust by Roger Shattuck 1975 - The Lives of a Cell: Notes of a Biology Watcher by Lewis Thomas 1976 - The Great War and Modern Memory by Paul Fussell Autobiography/Biography Autobiography (Hardcover) 1980 - Lauren Bacall by Myself by Lauren Bacall Autobiography (Paperback) 1980 - And I Worked at the Writer's Trade: Chapters of Literary History 1918-1978 by Malcolm Cowley Autobiography/Biography (Hardcover) 1981 - Walt Whitman by Justin Kaplan 1982 - Mornings on Horseback by David McCullough 1983 - Isak Dinesen: The Life of a Storyteller by Judith Thurman Autobiography/Biography (Paperback) 1981 - Samuel Beckett ''by Deirdre Bair 1982 - ''Walter Lippmann and the American Century by Ronald Steel 1983 - Nathaniel Hawthorne in His Times by James R. Mellow Biography and Autobiography 1977 - Norman Thomas: The Last Idealist by W. A. Swanberg 1978 - Samuel Johnson by W. Jackson Bate 1979 - Robert Kennedy and His Times by Arthur M. Schlesinger, Jr. Biography 1972 - Eleanor and Franklin: The Story of Their Relationship, Based on Eleanor Roosevelt's Private Papers by Joseph P. Lash 1973 - George Washington, Vol. IV: Anguish and Farewell, 1793-1799 by James Thomas Flexner 1974 - Macaulay: The Shaping of the Historian by John Clive 1974 - Malcolm Lowry: A Biography by Douglas Day 1975 - The Life of Emily Dickinson by Richard B. Sewall Biography (Hardcover) 1980 - ﻿''The Rise of Theodore Roosevelt by Edmund Morris Biography (Paperback) 1980 - ''Max Perkins: Editor of Genius by A. Scott Berg﻿ Children's Books Children's Books 1969 - Journey from Peppermint Street by Meindert DeJong 1970 - A Day of Pleasure: Stories of a Boy Growing Up in Warsaw ''by Isaac Bashevis Singer 1971 - ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Sebastian by Lloyd Alexander 1972 - The Slightly Irregular Fire Engine or The Hithering Thithering Djinn by Donald Barthelme 1973 - The Farthest Shore by Ursula K. LeGuin 1974 - The Court of the Stone Children by Eleanor Cameron 1975 - M.C. Higgins the Great by Virginia Hamilton 1976 - Bert Breen's Barn by Walter D. Edmonds 1977 - The Master Puppeteer by Katherine Paterson 1978 - The View From the Oak by Judith Kohl & Herbert Kohl 1979 - The Great Gilly Hopkins by Katherine Paterson Children's Books (Hardcover) 1980 - A Gathering of Days: A New England Girl's Journal ''by Joan W. Blos Children's Books (Paperback) 1980 - ''A Swiftly Tilting Planet by Madeleine L'Engle Children's Books, Fiction (Hardcover) 1981 - The Night Swimmers by Betsy Byars 1982 - Westmark by Lloyd Alexander 1983 - Homesick: My Own Story by Jean Fritz Children's Books, Fiction (Paperback) 1981 - Ramona and Her Mother by Beverly Cleary 1982 -'' Words by Heart'' by Ouida Sebestyen 1983 - A Place Apart ''by Paula Fox 1983 - ''Marked by Fire by Joyce Carol Thomas Children's Books, Nonfiction 1982 - A Penguin Year by Susan Bonners 1983 - Chimney Sweeps by James Cross Giblin Children's Books, Nonfiction (Hardcover) 1981 - Oh, Boy! Babies by Alison Cragin Herzig & Jane Lawrence Mali Children's Books, Picture Books (Hardcover) 1982 - Outside Over There by Maurice Sendak 1983 - Miss Rumphius by Barbara Cooney 1983 - Doctor De Soto by William Steig Children's Books, Picture Books (Paperback) 1982 - Noah's Ark by Peter Spier 1983 - A House Is a House for Me by Mary Ann Hoberman & Betty Fraser, ill. Current Interest Contemporary Affairs 1972 - The Last Whole Earth Catalogue by Stewart Brand, ed. 1973 - Fire in the Lake: The Vietnamese and the Americans in Vietnam by Frances FitzGerald 1974 - The Briar Patch by Murray Kempton 1975 - All God's Dangers: The Life of Nate Shaw by Theodore Rosengarten 1976 - Passage to Ararat by Michael J. Arlen Contemporary Thought 1977 - The Uses of Enchantment: The Meaning and Importance of Fairy Tales by Bruno Bettelheim 1978 - Winners & Losers by Gloria Emerson 1979 - The Snow Leopard by Peter Matthiessen Current Interest (Hardcover) 1980 - Julia Child and More Company by Julia Child Current Interest (Paperback) ﻿1980 - The Culture of Narcissism by Christopher Lasch Fiction Fiction 1950 - The Man With The Golden Arm by Nelson Algren 1951 - The Collected Stories of William Faulkner ''by William Faulkner 1952 - ''From Here to Eternity ''by James Jones 1953 - [[Invisible Man|''Invisible Man]] by Ralph Ellison 1954 - The Adventures of Augie March ''by Saul Bellow 1955 - ''A Fable ''by William Faulkner 1956 - ''Ten North Frederick ''by John O'Hara 1957 - ''The Field of Vision ''by Wright Morris 1958 - ''The Wapshot Chronicle ''by John Cheever 1959 - ''The Magic Barrel ''by Bernard Malamud 1960 - ''Goodbye, Columbus ''by Philip Roth 1961 - ''The Waters of Kronos ''by Conrad Richter 1962 - ''The Moviegoer ''by Walker Percy 1963 - ''Morte D'Urban ''by J.F. Powers 1964 - ''The Centaur ''by John Updike 1965 - ''Herzog by Saul Bellow 1966 - The Collected Stories of Katherine Anne Porter by Katherine Anne Porter 1967 - The Fixer by Bernard Malamud 1968 - The Eighth Day by Thornton Wilder 1969 - Steps by Jerzy Kosinski 1970 - Them by Joyce Carol Oates 1971 - Mr. Sammler's Planet by Saul Bellow 1972 - The Complete Stories of Flannery O'Connor by Flannery O'Connor 1973 - Chimera by John Barth 1973 - Augustus by John Williams 1974 - Gravity's Rainbow by Thomas Pynchon 1974 - A Crown of Feathers and Other Stories by Isaac Bashevis Singer 1975 - Dog Soldiers ''by Robert Stone 1975 - ''The Hair of Harold Roux ''by Thomas Williams 1976 - ''JR ''by William Gaddis 1977 - ''The Spectator Bird ''by Wallace Stegner 1978 - ''Blood Tie ''by Mary Lee Settle 1979 - ''Going After Cacciato ''by Tim O'Brien 1984 - ''Victory over Japan: A Book of Stories by Ellen Gilchrist 1985 - White Noise by Don DeLillo 1986 - World's Fair by E.L. Doctorow 1987 - Paco's Story ''by Larry Heinemann 1988 - ''Paris Trout by Pete Dexter 1989 - Spartina by John Casey 1990 - Middle Passage by Charles Johnson 1991 - Mating by Norman Rush 1992 - All the Pretty Horses by Cormac McCarthy 1993 - The Shipping News by E. Annie Proulx 1994 - A Frolic of His Own by William Gaddis 1995 - Sabbath's Theater by Philip Roth 1996 - Ship Fever and Other Stories by Andrea Barrett 1997 - ''Cold Mountain'' by Charles Frazier 1998 - Charming Billy by Alice McDermott 1999 - Waiting by Ha Jin 2000 - In America ''by Susan Sontag 2001 - ''The Corrections ''by Jonathan Franzen 2002 - ''Three Junes ''by Julia Glass 2003 - ''The Great Fire ''by Shirley Hazzard 2004 - ''The News from Paraguay ''by Lily Tuck 2005 - ''Europe Central ''by William T. Vollmann 2006 - ''The Echo Maker ''by Richard Powers 2007 - ''Tree of Smoke ''by Denis Johnson 2008 - ''Shadow Country ''by Peter Matthiessen 2009 - ''Let the Great World Spin ''by Colum McCann 2010 - ''Lord of Misrule ''by Jaimy Gordon Fiction (Hardcover) 1980 - [[Sophie's Choice|''Sophie's Choice]] by William Styron 1981 - Plains Song by Wright Morris 1982 - ﻿''Rabbit Is Rich'' by John Updike 1983 - ''The Color Purple'' by Alice Walker Fiction (Paperback) 1980 - ''The World According to Garp'' by John Irving 1981 - The Stories of John Cheever ''by John Cheever 1982 - ''So Long, See You Tomorrow by William Maxwell 1983 - Collected Stories of Eudora Welty by Eudora Welty First Novel 1980 - Birdy by William Wharton 1981 - Sister Wolf by Ann Arensberg 1982 - Dale Loves Sophie to Death by Robb Forman Dew 1983 - The Women of Brewster Place by Gloria Naylor First Work of Fiction ﻿1984 - Stones for Ibarra by Harriet Doerr 1985 - Easy in the Islands by Bob Shacochis Original Paperback 1983 - The Red Magician by Lisa Goldstein Nonfiction General Nonfiction (Hardcover) 1980 - The Right Stuff by Tom Wolfe 1981 - China Men ''by Maxine Hong Kingston 1982 - ''The Soul of a New Machine by Tracy Kidder 1983 - China: Alive in the Bitter Sea by Fox Butterfield General Nonfiction (Paperback) 1980 - The Snow Leopard ''by Peter Matthiessen 1981 - ''The Last Cowboy''by Jane Kramer 1982 - ''Naming Names by Victor S. Navasky 1983 - National Defense ''by James Fallows Nonfiction 1950 - ''Ralph Waldo Emerson ''by Ralph L. Rusk 1951 - ''Herman Melville ''by Newton Arvin 1952 - ''The Sea Around Us by Rachel Carson 1953 - The Course of Empire by Bernard A. De Voto 1954 - A Stillness at Appomattox by Bruce Catton 1955 - The Measure of Man by Joseph Wood Krutch 1956 - An American in Italy by Herbert Kubly 1957 - Russia Leaves the War by George F. Kennan 1958 - The Lion and the Throne by Catherine Drinker Bowen 1959 - Mistress to an Age: A Life of Madame De Stael by J. Christopher Herold 1960 - James Joyce ''by Richard Ellmann 1961 - ''The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich ''by William L. Shirer 1962 - ''The City in History: Its Origins, its Transformations and its Prospects ''by Lewis Mumford 1963 - ''Henry James, Vol. II: The Conquest of London, Henry James, Vol. III: The Middle Years by Leon Edel 1984 - Andrew Jackson & the Course of American Democracy, 1833-1845 by Robert V. Remini 1985 - Common Ground: A Turbulent Decade in the Lives of Three American Families by J. Anthony Lukas 1986 - Arctic Dreams by Barry Lopez 1987 - The Making of the Atom Bomb by Richard Rhodes 1988 - A Bright Shining Lie: John Paul Vann and America in Vietnam by Neil Sheehan 1989 - From Beirut to Jerusalem by Thomas L. Friedman 1990 - The House of Morgan: An American Banking Dynasty and the Rise of Modern Finance by Ron Chernow 1991 - Freedom by Orlando Patterson 1992 - Becoming a Man: Half a Life Story by Paul Monette 1993 - United States: Essays 1952-1992 by Gore Vidal 1994 - How We Die: Reflections on Life's Final Chapter by Sherwin B. Nuland 1995 - The Haunted Land: Facing Europe's Ghosts After Communism by Tina Rosenberg 1996 - An American Requiem: God, My Father, and the War that Came Between Us by James Carroll 1997 - American Sphinx: The Character of Thomas Jefferson by Joseph J. Ellis 1998 - Slaves in the Family by Edward Ball 1999 - Embracing Defeat: Japan in the Wake of World War II by John W. Dower 2000 - In the Heart of the Sea: The Tragedy of the Whaleship Essex ''by Nathaniel Philbrick 2001 - ''The Noonday Demon: An Atlas of Depression ''by Andrew Solomon 2002 - ''Master of the Senate: The Years of Lyndon Johnson ''by Robert A. Caro 2003 - ''Waiting for Snow in Havana: Confessions of a Cuban Boy ''by Carlos Eire 2004 - ''Arc of Justice: A Saga of Race, Civil Rights, and Murder in the Jazz Age ''by Kevin Boyle 2005 - ''The Year of Magical Thinking ''by Joan Didion 2006 - ''The Worst Hard Time: The Untold Story of Those Who Survived the Great American Dust Bowl ''by Timothy Egan 2007 - ''Legacy of Ashes: The History of the CIA ''by Tim Weiner 2008 - ''The Hemingses of Monticello: An American Family ''by Annette Gordon-Reed 2009 - ''The First Tycoon: The Epic Life of Cornelius Vanderbilt ''by T. J. Stiles 2010 - ''Just Kids ''by Patti Smith General Reference Books (Hardcover) ﻿1980 - ''The Complete Dictionary by Elder Witt, ed. General Reference Books (Paperback) ﻿1980 - The Complete Directory of Prime Time Network TV Shows: 1946-Present by Tim Brooks and Earle Marsh History History and Biography (Nonfiction) 1964- The Rise of the West: A History of the Human Community ''by William H. McNeill 1965 - ''The Life of Lenin ''by Louis Fischer 1966 - ''A Thousand Days ''by Arthur M. Schlesinger, Jr. 1967 - ''The Enlightenment, Vol. I: The Rise of Modern Paganism ''by Peter Gay 1968 - ''Memoirs: 1925-1950 ''by George F. Kennan 1969 - ''White over Black: American Attitudes toward the Negro, 1550-1812 ''by Winthrop D. Jordan 1970 - ''Huey Long ''by T. Harry Williams 1971 - ''Roosevelt: The Soldier of Freedom ''by James MacGregor Burns 1976 - ''The Problem of Slavery in the Age of Revolution, 1770-1823 ''by David Brion Davis ﻿History 1972 - Ordeal of the Union, Vols. VII & VIII: The Organized War, 1863-1864 and The Organized War to Victory by Allan Nevins 1973 - The Children of Pride by Robert Manson Myers 1973 - Judenrat by Isaiah Trunk 1974 - The Shaping of the Historian by John Clive 1975 - The Ordeal of Thomas Hutchinson by Bernard Bailyn 1977 - World of Our Fathers by Irving Howe 1978 - The Path between the Seas: The Creation of the Panama Canal 1870-1914 by David McCullough 1979 - Intellectual Life in the Colonial South, 1585-1763 by Richard Beale Davis History (Hardcover) 1980 - ''The White House Years by Henry A. Kissinger 1981 - Christianity, Social Tolerance and Homosexuality ''by John Boswell 1982 - ''People of the Sacred Mountain: A History of the Northern Cheyenne Cheifs and Warrior Societies, 1830-1879 by Father Peter John Powell 1983 - Voices of Protest: Huey Long, Father Coughlin and the Great Depression ''by Alan Brinkley History (Paperback) 1980 - ''A Distant Mirror: The Calamitous 14th Century by Barbara W. Tuchman 1981 - Been in the Storm so Long: The Aftermath of Slavery''by Leon F. Litwak 1982 - ''The Generation of 1914 by Robert Wohl 1983 - Utopian Thought in the Western World ''by Frank E. Manuel & Fritzie P. Manuel Mystery (Hardcover) ﻿1980 - ''The Green Ripper by John D. MacDonald Mystery (Paperback) ﻿1980 - Stained Glass by William F. Buckley, Jr. Poetry 1950 - Paterson: Book III and Selected Poems ''by William Carlos Williams 1951 - ''The Auroras of Autumn by Wallace Stevens 1952 - Collected Poems ''by Marianne Moore 1953 - ''Collected Poems, 1917-1952 by Archibald MacLeish 1954 - Collected Poems ''by Conrad Aiken 1955 - ''The Collected Poems of Wallace Stevens ''by Wallace Stevens 1956 - ''The Shield of Achilles ''by W.H. Auden 1957 - ''Things of the World ''by Richard Wilbur 1958 - ''Promises: Poems, 1954-1956 ''by Robert Penn Warren 1959 - ''Words for the Wind ''by Theodore Roethke 1960 - ''Life Studies ''by Robert Lowell 1961 - ''The Woman at the Washington Zoo ''by Randall Jarrell 1962 - ''Poems by Alan Dugan 1963 -'' Traveling Through the Dark by William Stafford 1964 - ''Selected Poems ''by John Crowe Ransom 1965 - ''The Far Field ''by Theodore Roethke 1966 - ''Buckdancer's Choice: Poems ''by James Dickey 1967 - ''Nights and Days ''by James Merrill 1968 - ''The Light Around the Body by Robert Bly 1969 - His Toy, His Dream, His Rest by John Berryman 1970 - The Complete Poems by Elizabeth Bishop 1971 - To See, To Take by Mona Van Duyn 1972 - Selected Poems by Howard Moss and Frank O'Hara 1973 - Collected Poems, 1951-1971 ''by A. R. Ammons 1974 - ''The Fall of America: Poems of these States, 1965-1971 ''by Allen Ginsberg 1974 - ''Diving into the Wreck: Poems 1971-1972 ''by Adrienne Rich 1975 - ''Presentation Piece ''by Marilyn Hacker 1976 - ''Self-portrait in a Convex Mirror ''by John Ashbery 1977 - ''Collected Poems, 1930-1976 ''by Richard Eberhart 1978 - ''The Collected Poems of Howard Nemerov by Howard Nemerov 1979 - Mirabell: Books of Number ''by James Merrill 1980 - ''Ashes by Philip Levine 1981 - The Need to Hold Still by Lisel Mueller 1982 - Life Supports: New and Collected Poems by William Bronk 1983 - Selected Poems ''by Galway Kinnell 1983 - ''Country Music: Selected Early Poems ''by Charles Wright 1991 - ''What Work Is by Philip Levine 1992 - New & Selected Poems by Mary Oliver 1993 - Garbage by A.R. Ammons 1994 - Worshipful Company of Fletchers by James Tate 1995 - Passing Through: The Later Poems by Stanley Kunitz 1996 - Scrambled Eggs & Whiskey, Poems 1991-1995 by Hayden Carruth 1997 - Effort at Speech: New & Selected Poems by William Meredith 1998 - This Time: New and Selected Poems by Gerald Stern 1999 - Vice: New & Selected Poems by Ai 2000 - Blessing the Boats: New and Selected Poems 1988-2000 ''by Lucille Clifton 2001 - ''Poems Seven: New and Complete Poetry ''by Alan Dugan 2002 - ''In the Next Galaxy ''by Ruth Stone 2003 - ''The Singing ''by C.K. Williams 2004 - ''Door in the Mountain: New and Collected Poems, 1965-2003 ''by Jean Valentine 2005 - ''Migration: New and Selected Poems ''by W.S. Merwin 2006 - ''Splay Anthem ''by Nathaniel Mackey 2007 - ''Time and Materials ''by Robert Hass 2008 - ''Fire to Fire: New and Collected Poems ''by Mark Doty 2009 - ''Transcendental Studies: A Trilogy ''by Keith Waldrop 2010 - ''Lighthead by Terrance Hayes Philosophy and Religion Philosophy and Religion 1970 - Gandhi's Truth: On the Origins of Militant Nonviolence ''by Erik H. Erikson 1972 - ''Righteous Empire: The Protestant Experience in America ''by Martin E. Marty 1973 - ''A Religious History of the American People ''by S. E. Ahlstrom 1974 - ''Edmund Husserl: Philosopher of Infinite Tasks ''by Maurice Natanson 1975 - ''Anarchy, State and Utopia ''by Robert Nozick Religion/Inspiration (Hardcover) 1980 - ''The Gnostic Gospels by Elaine Pagels Religion/Inspiration (Paperback) 1980 - A Sever Mercy ''by Sheldon Vanauken Science, Philosophy, and Religion (Nonfiction) 1964 - ''Man-made America ''by Christopher Tunnard & Boris Pushkarev 1965 - ''God and Golem, Inc: A Comment on Certain Points where Cybernetics Impinges on Religion ''by Norbert Wiener 1967 - ''La Vida ''by Oscar Lewis 1968 - ''Death at an Early Age ''by Jonathan Kozol﻿ Science The Sciences 1969 - ''Death in Life: Survivors of Hiroshima by Robert J. Lifton 1971 - Science in the British Colonies of America by Raymond Phineas Sterns 1972 - The Blue Whale by George L. Small 1973 - The Serengeti Lion: A Study of Predator-Prey Relations by George B. Schaller 1974 - Life: The Unfinished Experiment by S. E. Luria 1975 - Interpretation of Schizophrenia by Silvano Arieti 1975 - The Lives of a Cell: Notes of a Biology Watcher by Lewis Thomas Science (Hardcover) 1980 - Godel, Escher, Bach: An Eternal Golden Braid by Douglas Hofstadter 1981 -'' The Panda's Thumb: More Reflections on Natural History by Stephen Jay Gould 1982 - ''Lucy: The Beginnings of Humankind by Donald C. Johanson & Maitland A. Edey 1983 - "Subtle is the Lord...": The Science and Life of Albert Einstein by Abraham Pais Science (Paperback) 1980 - The Dancing Wu Li Masters: An Overview of the New Physics by Gary Zukav 1981 - The Medusa and the Snail by Lewis Thomas 1982 - Taking the Quantum Leap: The New Physics for Nonscientists ''by Fred Alan Wolf 1983 - The Mathematical Experience by Philip J. Davis & Reuben Hersh Science Fiction (Hardcover) 1980 - ''Jem by Frederik Pohl Science Fiction (Paperback) 1980 - The Book of the Dun Cow by Walter Wangerin, Jr. Translation 1967 - Julio Cortazar's Hopscotch by Gregory Rabassa 1967 - Casanova's History of My Life by Willard Trask 1968 - Soren Kierkegaard's Journals and Papers by Howard & Edna Hong 1969 - Calvino's Cosmicomics by William Weaver 1970 - Celine's Castle to Castle by Ralph Manheim 1971 - Brecht's Saint Joan of the Stockyards by Frank Jones 1971 - Yasunari Kawabata's The Sound of The Mountain by Edward G. Seidensticker 1972 - Jacques Monod's Chance and Necessity by Austryn Wainhouse 1973 - The Aeneid of Virgil by Allen Mandelbaum 1974 - The Confessions of Lady Nijo by Karen Brazell 1974 - Octavio Paz's Alternating Current by Helen R. Lane 1974 - Paul Valery's Monsieur Teste by Jackson Matthews 1975 - Miguel D. Unamuno's The Agony of Christianity and Essays on Faith by Anthony Kerrigan 1977 - Master Tung's Western Chamber Romance by Li-Li Ch'en 1978 - Uwe George's In the Deserts of This Earth by Howard Nemerov 1979 - Cesar Vallejo's The Complete Posthumous Poetry by Clayton Eshleman & Jose Rubin Barcia 1980 - Cesare Pavese's Hard Labor by William Arrowsmith 1980 - Osip E. Mandelstam's Complete Critical Prose and Letters by Jane Gary Harris & Constance Link 1981 - The Letters of Gustave Flaubert ''by Francis Steegmuller 1981 - ''Arno Schmidt's Evening Edged in Gold ''by John E. Woods 1982 - ''Higuchi Ichiyo's In the Shade of Spring Leaves by Robert Lyons Danly 1982 - The Ten Thousand Leaves: A Translation of the Man'Yoshu, Japan's Premier Anthology of Classical Poetry ''by Ian Hideo Levy 1983 - ''Charles Baudelaire's Les Fleurs du Mal ''by Richard Howard Western ﻿1980 - ''Bendigo Shafter by Louis L'Amour Young People's Literature ﻿1996 - Parrot in the Oven: Mi Vida by Victor Martinez 1997 - Dancing on the Edge by Han Nolan 1998 - ''Holes'' by Louis Sachar 1999 - ''When Zachary Beaver Came to Town'' by Kimberly Willis Holt 2000 - Homeless Bird by Gloria Whelan 2001 - True Believer by Virginia Euwer Wolff 2002 - The House of the Scorpion by Nancy Farmer 2003 - The Canning Season by Polly Horvath 2004 - Godless by Pete Hautman 2005 - The Penderwicks by Jeanne Birdsall 2006 - The Astonishing Life of Octavian Nothing, Traitor to the Nation, Vol. 1 2006 - The Pox Party by M.T. Anderson 2007 - The Absolutely True Diary of a Part-Time Indian by Sherman Alexie 2008 - What I Saw and How I Lied by Judy Blundell 2009 - Claudette Colvin: Twice Toward Justice by Phillip Hoose 2010 - Mockingbird by Kathryn Erskine Category:Awards Category:National Book Awards